The objective of the City of Hope (COM) Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program is to develop a new generation of clinical oncologic investigators capable of translating basic advances in cancer biology into novel strategies for the diagnosis, therapy, and prevention of malignant disease. This multidisciplinary effort will be available to outstanding surgeons, radiation oncologists, pathologists, pediatricians, and internists who have completed their fellowship training in oncology, who are in the early stages of their career, and who are appropriate for appointment to the faculty of the Cancer Center. COM has pursued as one of its central goals, the enhancement of interactive basic and clinical research at the cutting edge of molecular genetics, virology and gene therapy, immunology and immunotherapy, bone marrow transplantation and stem cell biology, and experimental therapeutics. Since the inception of the COM CORCD Program in 1992, trainee enrollment has included surgical oncologists (including a urologic surgical oncologist and a neurosurgical oncologist), medical oncologists and hematologic malignancies and bone marrow transplant oncologists. Nine of the ten graduates of the Program have fulltime academic positions at a NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center; the tenth is Director of Clinical Research for a pharmaceutical company. In this proposal, we describe a four-year curriculum within a 75% protected time appointment that involves both didactic and practical experience in biostatistics, clinical investigation, basic science and laboratory research for training clinical investigators at the junior faculty level. During the first year, the comprehensive core curriculum involves Methodology in Clinical Investigation, Scientific Writing, Biomedical Tools and Resources, Research Seminars, and Journal Club. Paul Calabresi Scholars will also initiate their supervised clinical research by choosing clinical and laboratory mentors. Scholars will be supervised by clinical and laboratory mentors throughout their tenure. In Year 2 and beyond, trainees will take courses in Clinical Pharmacology and three electives. Trainees will continue their experience in Research Seminars, and Journal Club, as well as the expansion of their specific supervised clinical research. The activities of the trainees will be carefully assessed during all aspects of the training period with quarterly presentations of their research progress, and meetings with Dr Figlin, the Program Director. Requirements for satisfactory completion of the CORCD Program include the publication of a report of the trainee's clinical and/or laboratory research in a peer-reviewed journal, completion of a clinical research protocol which will be IRB approved for patient accrual, and a grant application detailing an appropriate clinical and/or laboratory study that is suitable for submission to the NIH.